Degel's Day
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: After having a tour at the Pisces Temple, Gleed is kidnapped by Defteros and somehow ends up dating the Libra saint. Will she relax or freeze her co-saint?
1. Shion's Mistake

Author's note: Revised this fic so that the grammar and continuation of events are better. Or do I leave it be? I'll make the Temples more interesting... sorry for the wait for others... :D

* * *

Degel's Day

Shion's Mistake

The Aquarius saint, Degel, was inside the Aries Temple looking for its owner. "Shion, I need to borrow your book on potions," he called out. When nobody was answering, his aura turned colder. He forced open a room and glared. "Shion~!" a puff of smoke attacked him and he then lost consciousness. The green haired male was caught by the Aries' chest.

"Degel?" Shion gasped in chock. He lifts his companion's body to see if something happened. His eyes widened and a blush crept on his face. "I'm dead," he thought as he carried the body and laid it on his bed.

After some time, the Aquarian finally woke up. He blinked his eyes to focus his sight then sneezed the smoke that went into his system. He got up and went to look for something when he again bumped into the Aries.

"Degel," Shion yelped as he backed away from the confused Aquarius saint. He stumbled on his own feet and bumped his head on the corner of the table that stood near the door.

Degel stares at him before offering his hand. "Why are you so clumsy today, Aries Shion?"

Shion was blushing furiously as he took the Aquarian's help. He took a deep breath and forced his hand to point at the mirror standing opposite to them. Closing his eyes shut, he braced himself for his companion's reaction.

Degel raised a brow then faces the object being pointed at. His own eyes widened and his jaws dropped. His hair and eyelashes became longer and curvier, his sharp green orbs became innocent, violet ones. Lean body turned sexier and bumps from unexpected places grew, firm muscles turning into fragile ones. Even his armor changed, it became a bra and undies with shoulder blades, a tiara and a pair of boots to match her body. THE MALE TURNED INTO A SHE, LITERALLY!

A couple of minutes have passed and Reality slapped the poor Aquarian hard. His, or let us use the proper pronoun; her eye twitched. With a raise on her hand, the mirror was covered in snow and eventually shatters from the cold temperature. Degel turned to her companion with a dark aura. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FUCKING DO TO ME, YOU BASTARD!" she yelled and choked the blond saint. Her voice was heard all over the Sanctuary.

In the pope's chamber, Athena stopped what she was doing then turned pale. "Pope, was that Degel?" she asked. Her voice clearly rang confusion and fear.

The former Cancer saint was also bewildered. He shook his head hesitantly. "Our Aquarius saint can't scream that loud," he replied. "Or even curse that much."

Back to the Aries Temple, Shion was turning purple and Degel was red in fury.

"I c-ca-can e-ex-e-exp-lain. Bu-but-t y-you-ou ha-h-ha-hav-e to le-t-l-let g-g-o-go!" Shion managed to stutter.

The now turned female lets go then taps her heeled boot on the floor. "You have five seconds to save you ass from the Freezing Coffin," she threatened. The temperature dropped tremendously. [Freezing Coffin is originally from Aquarius Camus from the original version of Saint Seiya but let's just presume that Degel could also execute this and could turn the temperature at absolute zero and so on.]

The blond saint took a deep breath. "I was looking for some potions at my shelf when you barged into the room. You startled me so I defended myself by throwing some random potions on you. Degel, your Cosmo is too cold so I thought you were an intruder," he stated. "I don't know when the effect will subside," he admitted and again cowered in fear. "I assure you, you will turn back to normal."

The Aquarian gave a strangled look then stared at her body. She sighed deeply. Her manicured hands twitched and was about to continue choking the blond saint when footsteps and a nervous cough interrupted them.

Yato, the bronze saint, was staring at them. "Am I interrupting something important here?" he asked. He was facing Shion and the back of Degel.

"Y-Yato, what are you doing here?" he almost yelled. "You should have knocked."

"But Shion-sama, there is no door," Yato countered.

"This young man is right, Aries Shion," Degel's feminine voice muttered. She then faced the bronze saint and patted his head.

The younger male blushed furiously. He stared at Degel's hypnotizing eyes then tried to smile and act cool. "Are you Shion-sama's girlfriend?" he asked.

Degel took a step backward and her look was utter shock. She could not answer the question since her intelligent mind stopped working for a while.

"What?" the blond saint demanded. "She's just a friend who came to visit," he literally spat those words out.

Yato realized something. He pointed his fingers accusingly at the female. "You're wearing a gold armor," he said. He then stares at Shion. "I thought all the gold saints are male?" he demanded.

Before Shion could answer, Degel used Aurora Execution on the confused saint. "Let's go to my temple. I need a fresh batch of clothes," she muttered.

"What about him?" Shion asked and pointed at the frozen Yato.

"Erase his memories. He will live after the ice melts," Degel replied and headed out.

Shion did what he was instructed to do and gave Degel a cloak. "This will hide your shining armor," he muttered. He then gave the Aquarian another potion. "Drink this, it will decrease your Cosmo so no one will be suspicious," he instructed.

The female nodded then drank. It took a minute for her to adjust with her new Cosmo. "It tastes like raw meat," she commented.

Both went up the stairs and stared at the temples they have to cross. "This is going to be a long day," Shion commented.

* * *

Revision 1 is done! Now for the other chapters :D

Author's note: Sorry... Again


	2. The Temples

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I was so indulged in Tsurara Oikawa :D

Summary: The two must pass all the temples. How will the other saints react? Find out.

* * *

The Temples

Taurus Temple

The two were now at the second temple. "Taurus … we come to pass your temple," Shion said.

A purple (lavender) haired male came out. His cheerful smile always in place, he gave the blond male a hug. "Off course you can~" his eyes went to the female. He bowed slightly at her. "My Lady," he greeted.

The female nodded in reply. She forced a smile and greeted back. "Taurus," she said and shook hands with him.

"I see Aries is lucky to have a lady like you," Taurus said. "What will be the lady's name?" he asked.

The female blushed at what the saint said then mentally slapped herself. "I'm D~!"

Before Degel could yell her own name, Shion interrupted. "She's name is Gleed," he panicked. (Yeah, I do this kind of things when I panic)

"Gleed?" Taurus said raising a brow.

"Yes, my name is Gleed. Nice to see Shion...kun have such good friends," Degel or should we say Gleed said. She forced another smile.

Taurus blushed and nodded. "Um, we should really be going," Shion interrupted them. "Oh, right. Sorry," Taurus apologized as he scratched the back of his head. Shion goes out with Gleed behind him.

"Miss Gledd, wait!" the purple haired saint called out. He then kissed Gleed's knuckles and smiled. "Take care!"

"Thank you so much," Gleed said.

Something inside the blond boiled when Taurus kissed the female on the knuckles.

* * *

Gemini Temple

The two were staring at the third temple. "I wish he isn't in there," Aries said.

"I thought he's in Kanon Island?" Degel said. She was staring at her companion with those lovely eyes.

"Please stop looking at me like that," Shion said as he tried to cover his face. "And don't pout."

Gleed raised a brow in confusion. "Why?" she pouted and crossed her arms on her bust.

"Just don't."

The female shrugged and moved to the temple. "Nobody's home," Degel stated and went ahead. Shion sighed with relief. **_Good_**.

Degel stopped. Shion bumped to hi-her. "What's the matter, Degel?" he asked.

The female pointed at the next temple. "Oh, god" he muttered.

* * *

Cancer Temple

The two twitched. "We'd better go," Degel said and took a deep breath. They both went up the stairs.

The Cancer temple was empty, just like the Gemini temple.

"Cancer, we're here to pass your temple!" Shion yelled. Nobody responded.

"Nobody's here. He must be at the Pope's temple," Degel stated.

"Pope's temple?" Shion muttered in confusion.

"He's very fond of the pope," Degel smiled. She beamed at her companion then walked ahead.

Shion felt something heat up but ignored it.

* * *

Leo Temple

"Shion-sama!" the happy Regulus yelled. He tackled the Aries saint to the floor and laughed.

"Regulus," Shion greeted.

"What are you doing here, Shion-sama?" the young lion asked.

"We come to pass your temple, Leo Regulus," the blond replied. He motions to Degel. The female waved and smiled.

Regulus fell in love with the female at first sight. "Wow," he muttered in amazement.

"Leo, right?" Degel asked.

The lion nodded still staring at the female. He snaps out and shook his head. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, we'd better go," Shion said and led the way out. Before passing through Regulus, Degel ruffled his hair and winked. The Leo saint blushes madly. "Be strong."

When the two were out of the temple, they sighed in relief. "That was close," Shion said.

"I'm coming too," Regulus called out as he came running out.

"Do something," Degel said. Shion shook his head helplessly.

Regulus comes near. "We need to go up the temples alone, Leo Regulus," Shion explained.

"Why?"

The two older saints looked at each other. "We need to go to the Aquarius temple. To look for the Aquarius saint," Degel muttered softly.

"Degel-sama just passed by minutes ago," Regulus explained.

"Um. We need to get something there," Shion said.

"What will you get?" the young saint said.

Degel twitched irritably. She raised her arm and was about to freeze the gold saint but was stopped by Shion. The blond saint took hold of her hand and intertwined their fingers. Degel looked at the taller male before blushing. "I think it's better if you go and save Yato from freezing to death," she said sweetly.

Regulus again blushed. He couldn't think clearly when looking at the female. "Leave him be, Tenma will rescue him sooner or later."

Degel knelt down and cupped the young lion's face. "You are the only one who could break the ice," she explained.

"But Dohko-sama can also~"

The female's manicured finger shushed him. "Please go rescue your friend. I'll give you a treat after," she gently said.

Leo hid his tomato red face. "Let's go, Shion-sama!" he said enthusiastically. He dragged the older saint to the opposite direction.

"Wait, Leo. I need to guide her!" Shion argued. No use.

Degel waved at them. "I'll see you later, Shion!" she called after them. Staring at her hand which was intertwined with Shion's moments ago, she shook her head then resumes her way. She then realized something. "I wish Regulus won't notice that I told him too much," she prayed.

* * *

Virgo Temple

"Um, is someone here?" the female asked. He entered the temple acting like she's nervous.

"I see someone is new to the Sanctuary," the voice of Virgo Asmita echoed. A long haired saint came out from the shadows.

Degel backed off with shock. "Um, may I ask permission to pass? Um, I think that's the custom," she acted.

He elegantly walked to her. "You have a familiar cosmo, Miss-"

"Gleed," she replied.

The Virgo saint nodded. "You have an icy cosmo, like my friend Degel," he muttered. "Would you like some tea, Miss Gleed," he offered.

"No thanks, um."

"Virgo Asmita," he replied. He sat on a chair and poured some tea.

Degel smiled. "Virgo, may I pass now?" she said anxiously.

Virgo smiled and nodded. "Come and have tea with me sometime," he said.

"Yes, Virgo" she smiled and went out.

"Would you like a companion to where you are going?" the person inside offered.

"No. It might burden you."

"I am never burdened."

She smiled and went back again. She then bowed deeply in a sign of thank you. "I will have tea when my task is done, Virgo." With that said, she left.

"Now for the next temple," Degel muttered and climbed the remaining stairs towards the Libra Temple.

* * *

Libra Temple

The Aquarian took a deep breath and relaxed. "Libra, I ask permission to pass," she called out. A few minutes of thuds and groans then a brown haired male comes out rubbing his sore head. "Are you alright?" Degel asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Libra Dohko muttered. He looked at the figure next to him and ran back to the room. Degel raised a brow in confusion. After another minute, the saint came out with a cloth on his nose. "Why would a lady like you be visiting the Sanctuary at a time like this?" he asked, trying to hide the red liquid coming out from his nose.

"I have to go to the Aquarius temple to get um, something," Degel explained.

"Degel isn't in his temple. He went to the Aries to get his book back," Dohko said. "By the way, what's your name?" (Shameless as ever)

"Gleed. Shion-kun gave me instructions to get another book in the Aquarius temple," Degel replied.

"Are you and Shion going out?" he asked, jealousy tainting his brown eyes.

It took some seconds for Degel to respond. She chuckled lightly making the Libra saint have another nosebleed. "Oh no, he is just a friend," he said.

Dohko smiled. "Then you are available?" he asked hopefully.

Degel blinked and smiled. "What?"

"Are you available this evening?"

Degel again blinked stupidly. "Um, I have something to do, sorry," she replied.

The Libra saint bowed his head in defeat.

Degel stared at him before a plan slowly hatched in her head. She stepped in front of him and raised his head to level with hers. Tantalizing violet eyes stared at warm brown orbs. "Don't worry, Libra Saint. If there is a time, I am going to introduce you to my blond friend," she smiled.

Dohko's face immediately lit up. "Is she as hot as you?"

"Yeah, I think so," she stated and smiled again, covering her mischievous eyes. "Now I can achieve my revenge on Shion!" she thought.

"Yeah!" the Libra saint cheered. He hugged the beauty in front of him. "You could pass!"

Degel smiled chilly and walked away from the happy Dohko. Her smile disappeared when she heard thuds and groans coming from the next temples. "I would rather face another holy war," she muttered.

* * *

Scorpio Temple

"So, Defteros, what brings you here?" Kardia asked as he blindly attacked with a spear.

Defteros dodged and smiled. "Looking for a worthy opponent. Kanon Island is too boring," he murmured.

"Oh yeah, look at what I got," Cancer Manigoldo said and took off his upper armor. He showed up his new scar mark.

Kardia stopped his mock battle with the Gemini and looked closely at the wound and grinned. He punched the scar and prepared for a fight. Cancer screamed in pain and glared at his companion. The Cancer saint tackled Kardia and they went rolling out of the room. Defteros follows with a grin.

Kardia was now choking Manigoldo. Defteros separated the two. "This is no time to ~!"

"Scorpio, may I pass your temple!" a feminine voice shouted. The Gemini saint lets the two go and motions to Scorpio to follow. The two of them went to the entrance.

Scorpio's jaw dropped. Defteros was blinking stupidly. The figure was smiling at them. Inside, Degel was bashing her head. Manigoldo followed the two. "What are you two staring at?" he demanded and followed their eyes. His jaw dropped at the sight of Degel.

"Um, Scorpio I need to pass," she stated and stared at the three innocently. The three sadists didn't reply. The first one to snap out of it was Defteros. "He's the Scorpio saint," he muttered and pointed at Manigoldo.

Degel looked at Manigoldo. "He isn~ I mean, Scorpio, may I pass your temple?" she said.

Manigoldo grinned. "You can if you give me a kiss," he muttered.

"What?" Degel asked. She stepped back as the Cancer saint advanced. She looked at the Scorpio saint with pleading eyes before standing her ground and ready to defend herself.

Kardia blinked, trying to recognize that stare. The Cosmo emitting from the female was cold just like his partner's. "Degel?" he thought but quickly shook his head. It was obvious that this chick isn't his best friend.

Cancer smirked at the female's position. "Trying to act tough won't stop me from getting a kiss." He grabbed the Aquarian's hand and tried to corner her. From her experiences, she faced the Cancer saint, kicked his shin, jumped on his shoulder, kicked his head lightly then somersaulted. She landed gracefully on the table top and glared at the saint.

The Gemini and Scorpio saint were wide eyed. The fallen Cancer saint rubbed his head then smiled maniacally. "You have guts, Lady," Defteros stated in appreciation. He then took a sword from the shelf beside him and dashed towards the female.

"Wa-Wait!" the female stuttered and dodged the incoming attack. Thinking quickly, she took a scorpion from the floor and threw the poor creature at the Gemini's face.

Scorpio appeared from behind Degel and held her tight. "Who are you?" he whispered in her ear.

Degel's face turned red. From the closeness of their faces, the female couldn't think straight. "Gleed?" Her statement was more like a question than a sentence.

Defteros finally took the thing off of his face and grinned. He lifted the female's face close to his own. "May I know your name," he said.

Their faces were inches apart. Scorpio was still holding her. "Gleed. Now please let me go," she politely stated, thanking Zeus that Kardia finally brought distance to their faces.

"Man, she's hot!" Manigoldo shouted and joined the two. He was about to take the female's cloak off but was intercepted by Aries and Leo.

"Thank, Zeus," Degel sighed. She kicked Scorpio's balls and ran towards the exit. "I'm sorry, Kardia!" she yelled but immediately closed her mouth, realizing what she said.

Shion followed right after. Leo was trying to keep the other two saints at bay. The Cancer finally used one of his techniques and made the Leo saint flying towards the next temple.

* * *

Sagittarius temple

"What is going on out there?" Sisyphus demanded. He became a landing pad for the Leo saint. He stood up again rubbing his head.

"Look out!" Degel's feminine voice shouted. She had no time to stop so she bumped into the Sagittarius saint. Sisyphus' face was covered with Degel's armored boobs.

Leo opened his eyes and groaned. His face became red when he saw the scene. He pointed an accusing finger at his teacher with rage. "You pervert!" he yelled.

The female blushed madly and sat. Shion helped the Sagittarius saint while Leo sat beside the Aquarian, asking if she was alright. "For the last time, Leo, I'm okay," she quietly murmured. She looked at Sisyphus and apologized.

The said saint came near and offered his hand, covering his broken nose from the female. Degel smiled at took it. Leo glared at his teacher and muttered some oaths. Shion chuckled lightly. The three sadistic saints came running into the temple. "Have you seen a chick pass here?" Kardia asked. Defteros was still holding a sword while Manigoldo was smiling evilly.

Shion and Sisyphus quickly hid the said Aquarian on their backs. "No," the Ares saint replied rather quickly.

"Run, Gleed-sama!" Leo yelled and attacked the shocked Gemini saint. Both gold saints rolled back to the Scorpio saint.

The other four saints just went out and watched the Leo and Gemini roll while the Aquarian slowly went up to the next temple.

* * *

Capricorn Temple

Gleed raced up the stairs towards the Capricorn temple. "Capricorn! I came to pass!" she called out as she went deeper. She was about to knock on El Cid's quarters when she came face to face with a glowing hand. "He's angry," she thought as she stared in fear at the arm.

"Who are you?" the black haired male asked as he let his guard down and stare at the angel.

She straightened her back and smiled sweetly. "I am Gleed, Shion's friend and was allowed to enter Sanctuary and visit the Aquarius saint," she stated formally.

El Cid raised a brow in suspicion. "Aquarius Degel is at Aries Shion's temple. Didn't you find him there?"

The female twitched but kept her face. "They said that he came back~!"

"He didn't."

Violet eyes opened and stared at El Cid with seriousness. "Capricorn El Cid," she started, unconsciously dropping the room's temperature. "Let me pass."

"You know my name," the Capricorn stated in shock and stepped back. "You are a prophet," she commented and bowed in apology. "I am deeply sorry."

Blinking at the sudden action, she patted his head awkwardly. "I am not."

"Yes you are."

Degel gave up. "Let me pass," she pleaded; eyes almost close to tears.

"Don't cry, Prophet Gleed. You may pass," the stoic saint muttered and again bowed.

Degel forced a smile then waved goodbye at the gold saint. She ran up the remaining stairs and immediately dived to her quarters. "Thank goodness," she sighed and walked to her closet for descent clothes.

* * *

Revision two done!


	3. Fatal Encounter

Chapter Three: Fatal Encounter

* * *

She sighed in relief when a light blue dress caught her eye. She remembered Unity placing that there, telling him that he accidentally misplaced the dress. "I cannot believe I am going to dress up as a girl," she muttered in disgust. She was thinking about removing the gold armor since she's in this situation but quickly erased that thought when flashback of Cancer attacking her flashed in her mind.

"Gleed, are you here!?" a familiar voice called out.

"Gleed, where are you?" another one called.

The Aquarian took a deep breath and went out of the temple. Virgo Asmita, Aries Shion, Leo Regulus and Sagittarius Sisyphus were outside. All eyes went towards her in a hurry. Shion fainted after hyperventilating and was caught by the blind saint. Sisyphus' jaw was down on the floor while blushing madly. Leo's eyes were as large as plates while a trail of blood was clearly seen under his nose.

The dress was light blue, white layers were seen since the first layer divided in the middle from the chest downwards. The sleeves of the gown were pointed in the middle. The tiara on her head was matching the dress. Her gold cloth was completely covered. **She was perfect.**

"Ah, Miss Gleed," Asmita stated and he faced the Aquarian. "That dress looks perfect on you."

"You can't see and you know I changed?" Degel thought. "I changed in the Aquarius saint's study since the cloak is too heavy and hot," she reasoned out.

"I see," the Virgo muttered and went near the female, completely forgetting about the Aries saint. "I will tell Degel that. He hates people littering in his study."

"I already cleaned my mess."

"Ah. Will we be having you as guest for dinner?"

"I'm really sorry, but Shion has promised me that he'll show me around," the female smiled back. The Virgo saint nodded. He turned around and nudged Shion but nothing happened. Sighing, he stepped back and kicked the poor saint square in the face.

"Ouch!" Shion growled. He placed his hand on the sore spot and looked at Asmita with bewildered eyes. "What on earth did you do that for?" he demanded.

"You were Hyperventilating."

"Is everyone okay?" a feminine voice shrieked from behind. Sasha was running towards them with a worried face while Pope Sage was following behind.

The goddess stopped right in front of them and stared at Gleed. She smiled sweetly and tilted her head in greetings. "Hello."

"Greetings, young goddess," Gleed greeted back with a graceful curtsy.

Sasha giggled and looked at Shion. "What happened here?" she asked curiously. "Is Leo going to be alright?" she asked again, worry lacing her voice.

"Leo Regulus will be fine, my lady. As you can see her, these three saints are gawking at our visitor for no apparent reason. I have to kick Aries Shion to save him from going into the underworld ," Asmita stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I see," Sasha nodded. She then remembers something. "I have to go, I'm visiting my brother today," she said and waved goodbye. Pope still followed behind.

"I'll be leaving too. I have to meditate near the River Styx since Miss Gleed will be safe with Aries Shion. Leo, come with me," Asmita stated and dragged the young saint away from the group. Leo was still frozen from the scene.

Sagittarius' 'spidey senses' tingled when Leo was in danger so he snapped from his trance and followed the two saints walking down the stairs. "Virgo, don't mentally scar Regulus! He is too young!" He yelled.

Gleed went to Shion's aid. "You okay?" she asked as she lifted the Aries saint to his feet.

"Yeah," he said as he stood up. He then eyes Gleed critically and points at the gown. "May I ask where did you get that?"

"Long story, short. Unity was playing a prank at me when I was about to leave to become a saint," the female replied. "Let's go buy another," she said acidly.

"What?"

"I need another dress; I sense that this dress will be destroyed before morning comes."

"Oh."

The two went to the nearest town. All the villagers stopped what they are doing and stared at the two. "This is very uncomfortable," Gleed remarked.

They went into a stall that sells excellent gowns. The owner, a woman, popped out of nowhere and cheerfully greeted them. She eyed Gleed interestingly then at Shion. "Your girl?"

Gleed shook her head coolly. "No, Ma'am. He just a friend~!"

After hearing the 'no, ma'am', the woman dragged her towards the changing area and literally stripped her. "Wait!" Gleed protested. She quickly unarmed the golden armor and ordered it to go to Shion. [I need to do this.]

"Shush, my dear. This will be a master piece!" the woman shouted in joy. After stripping the female saint, she placed her hand seductively at Gleed's bottom. "Oh my, you have a perfect form, my dear!"

Gleed tensed as the owner of the shop measured her. "Ma'am, please, I feel awkward with you looking at me like that," she stated with an annoyed look.

The woman was drooling at the sight. She then takes another measuring tape. "Now, my dear, let's measure that," she said as she glanced at the bumps on Gleed's chest.

The Aquarian's eyes looked down and immediately covered the bust. "N-no!" she stammered.

"Common, my dear." the female advanced menacingly with the tape.

"Gah! Will you get off of me!" Gleed shrieked. Shion sat there wondering what was happening inside. His eye twitched when he heard a loud crash. The golden armor near him floated towards its owner. "She must be changing," he thought.

The female saint crawled out of the changing room with her dress on again.

The woman stumbled after with hearts on her eyes. "I've seen heaven," she said. Gleed glared at her. (Lesbian)

"I'll take the gown tomorrow," Gleed said grudgingly.

"Yes, yes. We must do this more often."

"Let's go," the Aquarian murmured. She pulled the confused Shion outside. (Mood swing time!) "Now, what will we do?" Gleed asked. Shion was about to say 'bar hopping' when his female companion dragged him in a restaurant. (I don't know if this existed in the 18th century, but still I'm using it.)

They ordered, ate and talked. Too bad for Shion, this will all be erased tomorrow; he really enjoyed the Aquarius saint's presence. "Uh, Gleed, we really need to go," he said in hesitation.

The female turned around and gazed at the gold saint. "You go first, I'll be right after," the green-haired saint smiled. She ran towards the crowd while Shion watched her disappear from his sight.

"Deg-I mean Gleed! Come back!" he called out but was too late. He groaned in frustration and tried to track the Aquarian.

Meanwhile, Gleed drifted towards the unpopulated place in the village. She could feel someone watching her closely. "Come out," she ordered as she scanned the place.

A Spectre came from nowhere with a grin on his face. His black spikey hair danced with the wind as he walked closer to the green haired female.

"Kohago," she thought as she let her guard down. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, eying the Spectre with weary eyes.

"It's the other way around, miss." Kohago whispered to her ear.

"I was the one to ask first, sir."

"I was looking around;" the male muttered and circled the beauty. "Why do you talk like both of us are familiar with each other, hmm?"

Gleed rolled her innocent eyes and walked away, refusing to answer. A hand clutched her wrist as she was forced to turn around. "What do you want?"

The black armored male smirked. "Fun." he answered and grabbed Degel. He then (Let's use teleport for faster transportation) teleported to his own temple.

Gleed slapped him hard. "Kidnapping is wrong!" she shrieked. Realizing what she did, she clasped her hand on her mouth for her sudden outburst.

"I was not kidnapping you," Kohago smirked. "I merely gave you a place to stay."

Calming herself, she walked towards the door and stared at the male in black armor. "Send me back to where you found me," she muttered.

Kohago again went near Degel and cornered her; his hands resting on the wall behind the angel and blocked her escape. "Come on, lady." His eyes were filled with lust.

Lusty green orbs stared at innocent violet ones. "Don't you dare," the female hissed and tried to push the male.

Do you like it rough?" Kohago's question took the female off guard.

"What?" she demanded. Before she knew it, she was thrown on the bed. The impact on her waist made her groan in pain. Before she could get her bearings back, the Spectre was already pinning her down.

Kohago smirked and licked his lower lips seductively, almost causing Degel her sanity.

Since the black armored male was lightly playing with her, the female in blue dress kicked him off her then rolled out of the bed. "Must escape," she thought and crawled towards the door.

The male was following her slowly. "You can't do that," he muttered playfully. He grabbed the back of her dress and lifted her easily. When he was face to face with the angel, he was expectantly kicked on the gut and went flying to the wall. Grinning at the power, he let his Cosmo be known. The temperature in the room increased.

Getting on her feet, the Aquarian readied. "Don't lose your temper," she screamed in her head over and over.

To her surprise, her back again collided with the unforgiving wall. She gave a small whimper before rough lips slammed into hers. The black haired male pinned Degel's hands above her head as the other roamed on her stomach. The female gasped and that was the opportunity for Kohago to step a little further. He slipped his tongue inside her and tasted the inside of the Aquarian.

Degel could taste alcohol in Kohago's breathe. She struggled futilely. "You're drunk!" she yelled while still in the kiss. Kohago slammed her again and deepened the kiss.

Her knees couldn't take it anymore. The Spectre had lifted her legs and placed it on his own hips to better 'taste' the saint. "That's it!" she thought. Aurora Execution.

"What~?" Kohago was slowly encased with ice. He stared in awe at his victim before his entire body was covered with Degel's technique.

Degel greedily took in oxygen as she slid down on the floor. She sighed in relief and stood up. "This should keep him intact," she stated and wobbled to the exit. Hearing something crack, she turned back and her eyes widened.

The frozen tomb shattered and the person sealed in it landed gracefully with a smirk. "I never knew someone could use a freezing spell aside from the Aquarius saint," he commented. "Crucify Ankh," he whispered.

Degel found herself restrained on a cross as she felt flames eat away her insides. She took a deep breath and neutralizes the flames by freezing her own body, like what she always did with Kardia. That didn't stop the pain though.

After minutes of torture, Kohago stopped his technique and checked of he killed his prey. Degel's eyes snapped opened and tackled the surprised male. She had effectively pinned the male on the floor, her boobs near his face.

Kohago chuckled and placed his face on the female's bosoms. He groaned when his nose collided on the gold armor.

Degel yelped in surprise and jumped off. She accidentally knocked her head on something and fell on the floor. Her mind was turning blank. The last thing she felt was someone placing her on a very soft surface and a tongue on her neck before blacking out.

* * *

Revision 3 done :D


	4. Interaction With The Spectres

Chapter 4: Interaction with the Spectres

* * *

Degel groaned in agony. Head spinning like crazy and body barely moving from exhaustion, the female sat up and scanned the room. To her surprise, her gown was on the floor. Processing what happened last night, she looked at her own body to see the gold cloth covering her vital regions. "Good," she sighed and got out of bed to prepare whatever hell will be presented to her. She dressed up and looked at the mirror.

Mirrors were her worst enemies in her current condition. Emerald eyes widen as she watched her reflection in a nearby mirror. Red marks were seen on her exposed areas, mostly on her neck. "Great Zeus," she breathed. She was covered with love marks! "Kohago, I swear to everything holy! I'll bite your face out of that pathetic skull of yours, use your intestines to tie you down, pour boiling pitch on your sorry face and watch you suffer in a snake infested dungeon!" she yelled.

"Not a very nice thing to say," Kohago's voice caught the Aquarian's attention. Green orbs met violet ones. "Good Morning, Aquarius," he greeted and gave her one of his infamous smile. He then clutched the edge of the wall he was leaning on.

Degel glared at him before picking her fallen gown and groaned. "What did you do to my dress?" she demanded. It was torn in two and burned in some areas.

"I tore it apart since it won't come off smoothly. Unexpectedly, your gold cloth is there.

"You!"Gleed hissed and attacked the Spectre recklessly. Both dueled for minutes before the black haired male cornered his opponent. His body was weighing down on her on the bed as she struggled. "Don't waste your energy. Do you know how much self-control I'm using right now? I could destroy that gold cloth of yours and devour you right here, right now," Kohago breathed.

Gleed knew what that meant and stopped. She finally admitted defeat. "Just let me get back to my temple," she whispered "And you'll have your reward by evening," she purred, creating a plan.

Clouded by lust, Kohago complied without any second thought. "You swear?"

Blushing madly, Gleed nodded her head. The Spectre got off of her and opened his door for her to get out. Reluctantly, Gleed followed the taller male.

Gleed bumped into one of the Spectres. "Sorry," she politely apologized and was about to go after Kohago when a firm hand gripped her wrists. Blinking, the female looked back and her eyes widened.

Garuda Aiacos was the person holding her hand. "Miss, a simple human cannot survive here. May I know who took you here?" he calmly asked.

"Hey!" Kohago called out and glared at one of the judges of Hell. "What so you want, Garuda?"

"I was just asking this fair lady how on earth she came here," he replied. He then faced the gold saint and kissed the back of her palm. "And what is the fair lady's name?"

Gleed yanked her hand and stared. "My name is Gleed," she smiled. She was resisting the urge to kill the two Spectres in front of her. "I'm with Kohago-san," she coolly stated and glared daggers at the said male.

"Ah," Garuda smiled and took the female into her arms. "I'll be borrowing her first," he stated and flapped his wings towards his chamber.

"Hey!" Gleed yelped and clutched the male's neck. "What on earth?" she demanded. "I'm scared of heights!" she lied and buried her face. Oh her pride was shattering. "I want to go home!" she shrieked.

"Bastard, she's mine!" Kohago bellowed and charged. He tackled the person kidnapping Gleed and kicked him in the gut.

"I was borrowing her!" Garuda countered. Both were into their own world and begun fighting for the now falling female.

Gleed shrieked. "I'm gonna~!" she landed in the arms of one of Wyvern's supporter, Harpy Valentine. Sighing, Gleed felt relieved to be alive. "Thank you," she mouthed when they landed on some safe area.

Mesmerized by her beauty, Valentine blushed. He knew he was weak on ladies but this is the first time to see a female hotter than Pandora or any female Spectre. "Y-You're welcome," he stuttered.

"Judging from his face, he is kind," Gleed observed and held out her hand. "Gleed's the name," she whispered and smiled.

Valentine hesitantly shook her hand. "Harpy Valentine," he replied. "Um well, I'm sorry to bother you. We should stop those idiots," he recommended when he felt her grip tightened.

Gleed's aura turned dark. "No. let them be. I just want to go home," she countered and looked at her companion with eyes filled with hope. "Will you please let me out," she begged.

"O-Ok," Valentine again stuttered and led her the way out. Nobody interfered with them since Valentine had a deadly glare [Like HibariKyoya in KatekyoHitman Reborn!]. They were back on earth when Gleed did something out of the ordinary.

She kissed her savior on the cheeks. "What the heck am I doing?" she asked herself but forced an awkward smile [which is still cute]. "I'm sorry. Please forgive my boldness," she bowed.

"It okay," the spectre replied, still dazed from the incident. "I'll be off now. See you around, Gleed?" he said and disappeared.

"Hmm, not all Spectres are bad," she mused, a blush forming on her face. [LOL, just made an insane pairing] She hummed a happy tune and headed back to Sanctuary until she encountered Kohago.

"Dammit, Aquarius. Don't run away. Someone might get you before me," he commented and hugged her from behind. He nibbled her ear and felt the female shudder.

"You know that I'm a guy right," Gleed stated, venom lacing her voice. She pried his hands off and glared.

Kohago smirked and leaned closer to the female. "You look much better in that form." He hugged her once again and teleported to the Aquarius temple. "There, you have your wish and I will have mine later," he stated and vanished.

Gleed shuddered at the thought. "What if this wears off when…" she trailed off nearly puked. "Shion," she stated and went out of her temple to watch 10 temples being crowded with bronze and silver saints. "This is a nightmare!"

"There you are, Miss Gleed," Virgo's calm voice snapped her train of thoughts. "Ares Shion had been looking for you since you disappeared." He handed her a cup of tea as he got his from inside the temple. "Aquarius Degel has very interesting taste in tea," he commented and smiled.

"Thank you," Gleed murmured and sipped her tea. She blushed deeply at Virgo's complement. "By the way, where is Shion-kun?" she asked and sipped again.

"I think he's inside one of the temples looking for you."

Gleed didn't intend to go down there and watch her co-saints gawk at her like she's some kind of alien. "I'll be staying here," she whispered to herself before facing her 'best friend' [when she was a male]. "Will you be mingling with the others?" she asked.

Smiling, Asmita shook his head. "I don't want a fair lady like you to be alone in Aquarius' temple. Degel is crossed when someone visits his temple when he's not around."

"Off course I am," Gleed thought but smiled. "They will just ruin my organized studies and books."

After some time, Shion came into view with a panicky look. "Gleed-kun, where have you been? Are you alright? Did someone take advantage of you? Are you going to kill me?" he flooded the poor female with questions.

"I am not going to kill you, Shion-kun. I just um," she thought for a moment before making a face and reluctantly sighed. "Just went to a friend's house for a visit," she forced a disgusting smile. "I am going to kill Kohago when I am back to my body!" she yelled at her head.

A new presence was felt and the three looked at the entrance of the temple to see a figure holding roses. Pisces Albafica.

* * *

Note: Chapter Done! Yeah…Suckish I know… Well more chapters and this is labeled as complete! Thanks for the comments guys! Appreciate it too much.


	5. Into the Pisces Temple

This was rushed, Sorry…

* * *

Chapter Four: Into the Pisces Temple

"Pisces Albafica," Gleed breathed.

Virgo straightened and went in front of the female to hide her then inclined his head. "Hello, Pisces," he greeted.

The pretty male smiled. "Hello, Virgo. What are you doing in the Aquarius Temple?" he asked.

"I may ask you the same thing."

"I am here to give Degel some of my roses. He requested them a week ago."

Shion's chocolate brown orbs landed on the female hiding behind the other blonde. He could see her cheeks being tainted with pink. "Leave it there and you may go," Shion muttered, almost coldly.

Gleed, hearing why the pretty male came, stepped out of her hiding place and curtsied to Albafica. "Those are very beautiful," she commented with a small smile. "The scent of the flowers relaxes the body and eases the mind."

The blue haired male blinked a couple of times before chuckling. "Yes they are," he agreed and placed it on the table next to him. "They are as beautiful as the one that I am looking at."

The angel blushed. "I-I am not," she whispered.

Kneeling down, the gold saint took Gleed's hand and kissed the back of it. "Shall I show you my garden," he offered.

Both blondes was about to protest when the female answered with a soft yes.

Beaming, the male stood up again, still holding the female's hand. "May I borrow Miss Gleed for a while?" he asked his co-saints.

"Sure," Shion stated between gritted teeth.

"As long as you give her back in time," Virgo smiled mirthfully.

The Pisces saint nodded and led the female into the next temple.

Once the two were out of earshot, Ares gave a frustrated growl.

"You are jealous, Ares Shion," the blind saint muttered. He gave out a sigh before facing his companion.

"I am not jealous," the brown eyed male muttered, punching the table where the flowers were. The poor wooden table could not bear the saint's force so it broke into two, letting the roses fall with it. "Why would I be jealous?" he demanded.

"You couldn't have time with her," Virgo simply replied.

Shion was about to protest but the Virgo saint started to talk again. "I may be blind but I could feel the emotions of my fellow gold saints. You are attracted by Miss Gleed."

The Ares saint kept quiet and started thinking about what the other stated. "Yeah," he whispered, agreeing. "I am attracted."

"Don't worry, Ares Shion," Virgo smiled. "Pisces Albafica is not attracted to Miss Gleed. He is attracted to the Aquarius saint."

Shion's eyes widened. "What?" he demanded.

"Albafica is~!"

"Gleed!" The Ares saint yelled and was about to dash to the Pisces Temple but was stopped by a grinning Leo.

"Shion-sama," the young lion greeted. "We have to help the silver saints in their training," he stated and pulled the blonde down.

Shion started protesting but it landed on deaf ears. "I have to~!"

"Just go with them, Ares Shion," Virgo interrupted. "It might ease your paranoia."

Gleed gasped as she stared at the blooming field of roses in the Pisces Temple's garden. "I never imagined it to be like this."

Albafica chuckled. "Beautiful as it might be, they are still poisonous."

Violet eyes stared at him in wonder, making the saint blush. "How do remove them?" she asked curiously.

"I have to take in the poison. It might hurt a bit but it is worth it," he replied. He again stared at the field of roses. "Only Degel could appreciate the effects of the roses. I am glad."

Gleed blushed. She cleared her throat, getting the Pisces' attention. "Do-do you li-like Degel?" she asked. She immediately covered her mouth after her statement.

Albafica blinked a few times before laughing. "I like him. And I wish these feelings would stop," he chuckled. "I also wish that he is a female so that I could~!"

The female near him fell on her side. Eyes closed, trembling violently, skin turning pale… Albafica's eyes widened. She inhaled the poison of his plants. He felt the kiss of the breeze, as if caressing his soft skin. Immediately, he took Gleed to the safety of his temple. "I am so sorry, Miss Gleed," he apologized as he placed her on his bed.

Gleed gave a soft moan before settling on the soft bed. Her eyes opened then gave a smile. "I should have covered my nose," she murmured weakly.

Albafica smiled sadly. "Let us remove the toxin in your body. You are going to have to drink my blood," he murmured. Gleed closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. Albafica, not taking his eyes on the angel, was about to cut his finger then an idea came to him. "You almost look like Degel," he commented.

Gleed grunted. "Everyone has a counterpart," she replied.

The Pisces saint was very much intrigued. He bit his lips until it bled. His cyan blue orbs dilated as his head went closer to hers.

Alarmed, Gleed knew what the gold saint was thinking. "This is bad," she thought. All rational thoughts flew out of the window when a pair of lips touched hers.

"You have to open your mouth so that you could drink the antidote," Albafica murmured. He licked the lower part of her lips, making the female shudder.

Gleed hesitantly opened her mouth and let the male do whatever he wants. Tasting the metallic flavor of blood, her shaking stopped and the pain she was feeling eased. "I am better now," she whispered.

Albafica still kept his lips on hers. Feeling something cold in his lips, he opened his eyes to gaze at violet orbs. Letting go of the female, the male stared at her in horror. "I am so sorry, Miss Gleed!" he panicked.

Gleed touched her blood splotched lips. She smiled and licked the remaining red substance off, making the male groan in yearning. "My," she started. "I got carried away."

Albafica smiled and sat next to her. "Let us go back to where the others are. I might do something that I will regret," he stated.

Gleed, remembering that she was once a male, nodded. She suddenly stood up, making her woozy and land into the Pisces' lap. She apologized and again stood up.

Thank Zeus there was a metal guard on Albafica's crotch. The blue haired beauty also stood up but with pain.

* * *

Next Chapter: Found Out. Everyone finds out that Gleed is really Degel. Will it stop the Goldies from harassing her?


	6. It's A Date!

Author's note: I'm sorry. I will be extending the chapters. Thanks to Victoria Nike for motivating me to continue this. :D I have misspelled Kagaho's name wrong. It is Kagaho not Kohago… :D

* * *

Chapter 6: It's a Date!

Gleed and Pisces Albafica were now walking towards the Aquarius Temple when Gemini suddenly appeared before the two with a mischievous smile.

Both beauties stepped back, they knew that nothing nice will ever happen if the Gemini is smiling like that. "This is bad," Albafica murmured.

Without any warning, the tanned man grabbed the Aquarian by waist and used one of his techniques to transport them somewhere. "We have to go somewhere," he stated to the shocked Pisces saint.

Gleed fell with her buttocks landing on the sandy ground. "Ow," she stated and rubbed her sore spot. "What do you~!"

"The name's Gemini Defteros." The indigo haired male interrupted her question by introducing himself. He knelt to have eye to eye contact with the one he kidnapped.

The female stopped glaring, placing her emotionless mask. "We have met. You tried to kill me," she murmured.

"I wasn't trying to kill you. It was self-defense!"

"How could that be self-defense when I did not even attack you?" she asked.

Defteros rolled his eyes. "Alright," he stated. "To make it even, let us have a one on one battle," he challenged and grinned.

"I decline."

"Why?"

"It is not fair. You are a Gold saint of Athena. I am a mere… woman," she replied.

"You sound like the Aquarius Saint," Defteros murmured and removed his Cloth. "There, are we even now?"

"I still do not want to fight."

The Gemini saint growled and tackled Gleed. "If you are not going to fight me, I will go with my gut," he whispered, almost seductively. "And my gut says~Ouch!"

The female had punched his captor's stomach and rolled away from him. "I am not going to lay there and get myself harassed by you," she hissed, still lying at the ground.

"How do you know I was going to rape you?" Defteros demanded and rubbed his waist to ease the pain.

"I am not known as the wisest in San~!" She clasped her mouth shut and bit her tongue.

The saint only chuckled. He stood up and effectively pinned Gleed on the sandy beach. "I don't care if you are the wisest. I could still overpower you."

Gleed gave a strangled look. She tried to free her hand but the male on top of her was too strong. Feeling rough lips on hers made her eyes widened. "No," she thought and closed her eyes. "Must resist!" she screamed in her head but automatically opened her mouth when Defteros nibbled her lower lip.

Before something lemon-y happened, a figure grabbed the tanned male and threw him off somewhere. "My, my, little brother," the figure muttered. "Are you trying to steal Kagaho's girlfriend?" Aspros, the older twin, asked.

"I am not that buffoon's girlfriend!" Gleed retorted and sat up.

Aspros laid his eyes on the female and was immediately dumbstruck. "Dear heavens," he breathed. "I never thought that you could be so beautiful."

Gleed groaned and rolled her eyes. "I have enough of this," she spat and stood up. She started walking but the older twin stopped her by grabbing her arm and yanked her towards his body, placing his free hand around her waist. "Asp~I mean whoever you are, let me go!" Gleed tried pushing him off but the hand on her waist only tightened.

"If you are not his boyfriend then I shall make you mine."

"Wha?" the female faced Aspros but made a grave mistake. The male had locked lips with the beauty he was holding. "Mghhslkcheifurbedjerciehfjaw!" she screamed.

Defteros growled and rubbed his head. He opened his eyes to gaze at the scene before him. "Oi! Aspros! She is my prey!" he yelled and dashed towards the 'couple'.

To her relief, Gleed was unscathed when the younger twin tackled his brother. "For Hades sake, get off of me!" Aspros yelled.

"So that you could harass her again? No way!" The twins were now rolling on the beach trying to outdo each other.

Gleed watched the two for a couple of minutes before walking away from them. Good thing that the beach they were on were near the Sanctuary. When she was about to enter the Aries temple, Libra Dohko came and grabbed her. "Libra!" she yelped.

Dohko, who had a very wide smile, beamed at the female. "We are going on a date!"

"Date? I never said anything about a date," Gleed murmured as she tried to catch up with an excited Libra. "I am very busy."

"Just rest for a while," Dohko replied, still running.

"Where on earth are you taking me?" Gleed panted. Running with an overly happy Libra saint could be a handful.

"To my homeland, China," the brunette answered with a grin.

"China?" the female demanded. "That is half-way across the world, Libra," she stated.

"China is here, too, Miss Gleed."

"Hah?" Gleed was baffled. "How could China be here? That is a vast country…" They stopped in front of an alley. "There is a china town here?" the female asked, utterly surprised.

Dohko nodded. "I want you to be accustomed to my culture," he replied and again dragged Gleed into the place.

"Ni Hao," each person greeted the 'couple', some even bowed politely and stepped aside for the gold saint. Dohko gave everyone his childish smile. Gleed forced hers.

"Libra," the beauty started. Before she could scold the young man, her attention went to a Chinese dress being displayed at a nearby window. Like a moth drawn to a flame, the beauty was entranced by the design. She walked to where the dress was and stared at it. "Wow," she breathed.

The brown haired Chinese came behind her. "Looks lovely, isn't it," he commented.

"Yes it is," she replied, eyes still glued at the dress.

"Do you want to try that?" Dohko murmured.

Gleed nodded before a figure of her male body in that suit. She immediately shook her head with a blush. "I am fine, Libra."

"My name is Dohko."

"I know."

"You knew? How?"

Gleed bit her lower lip. "Shion?"

The Libra saint nodded before smiling once again. "Come. I want to show you something," he murmured and gently pulled Gleed's wrist. When they got into the senter of China town, the crowd had plenty of humans.

Gleed hesitated to come near the crowd. "I think it would be much better if we stayed here," she murmured.

Dohko laughed. "You will not see anything here. Come on!"

Gleed was again dragged. They pushed their way to the front. "Hey!" one of the spectators yelped when he found his arm being brushed with something very cold. He looked up to see snow crystals forming around a green haired female. Those around also noticed this but brushed it off since the female's companion was a gold saint.

Finally reaching their destination, Gleed almost scolded her companion but yelped in surprise when a dragon hissed at her face. "Auro~!" She stopped herself in executing her deadly attack when the male beside her laughed. She glared at Dohko out of embarrassment. She was not supposed to be taken by surprise by a person in a dragon suit! Her embarrassment turned into awe as she watched the dragon try eating the ball. She clapped her hands in excitement when the red dragon nearly clamped its mouth on the ball.

"Come on!" Dohko again called out and dragged the beauty.

"Wait, Dohko, I want to see if the dragon got the ball!"

"No need for that. They will eventually chew the ball off its pole," the brown haired male stated. Before the female could say anything, the Libra saint took hold of her waist and the back of her knees, effectively carrying her bridal style. He grinned when he saw the pinkish hue on her cheeks.

"Wh-where a-are we goi-going?" the female asked when Dohko started jumping from roof to roof. The male lets Gleed stand when they finally reached the highest roof in Chinatown. "Why are we~!"

Fireworks started to brighten the night sky. Their cracking and exploding sounds filled the air. Gleed turned around to watch the beauty of gunpowder in different colors and intensities. Her mouth opened as she raised her head for a clearer view.

Dohko watched her expression change before chuckling and also gazing at the firework display. He softly smiled and sat on the tiled roof. He was watching the grand spectacle of colors when a silhouette covered his view. "Is something wrong?" he asked and blinked, adjusting his sight.

"I just want to thank you, Libra Dohko," Gleed started. "It had been a busy day and you have helped me to relax," she stated and kissed the brunette's forehead.

The saint was taken aback and leaned too far, causing him to lose balance. He grabbed Gleed with him and both slid on the elevated part of the roof. They stopped at the edge of roof with a sigh of relief.

Gleed chuckled. "That was close."

Dohko did not replslid on the elevated part of the roof. They stopped at the edge of roof with a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Gleed chuckled. Instead of a worded statement, the reply she got was lips touching hers gently. Her eyes widened for a second before closing themselves and giving in the kiss. "Just this once. Nobody will ever know," she thought, forgetting everything.

The two locked lips as the firework display continued its exciting bang.

A child, who was also watching the display, stopped his merry laughter to watch a snow crystal fall from the heavens. "Mommy," he stated and pulled his mother's sleeve. "It's snowing."

The mother smiled gently. "Yes it is, my dear."

The boy again looked up. The crystals reflected the light and gave an ethereal scene for the spectators. "It is pretty," he commented and smiled. "This is the doing of an angel."

* * *

The origin of this: just a summary :D

Kim [my cousin whose Zodiac is Libra]: [Surfing the net] Hey!

Me: [Reading David Edding's Ruby Knight] What?

Kim: When were you born?

Me: First day of Aquarius, January 20. Why?

Kim: I can't find a fanfic about us!

Me: [Looking up from my reading] Why on earth are you looking for fanfics about Libra and Aquarius? Degel is always with Kardia

Kim: I want Libra x Aquarius

Me: No

Kim: [Grinned and cornered me my seat. From the impact, the chair overturned, slamming my back on the floor and her chest on mine] Fine. If there is no Fanfic about us, I will just recreate it in real life! [Trying to take my jersey off]

Me: We are cousins! That is incest!

Kim: Nobody will know

Me: Alright! I'll create what you want!

Kim: [Pouting] Post it on Monday, Zack [Walks away]

Me: Read Degel's Day [Yelling]


End file.
